


Brother Baby

by Blame it on my ADD (Baby)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby/pseuds/Blame%20it%20on%20my%20ADD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft calling Sherlock 'baby.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Baby

"Baby."

Sherlock was aware of his body's instantaneous reaction. His shoulder dropped, arms relaxed, feet stopped at once, allowing Mycroft to catch up with him.

"Come home with me tonight."

Sherlock snorted inside his mind. If people heard that, they might get a very wrong idea. Fortunately they were in a morgue and dead people weren't keen on gossiping.

"Nuh." realizing how five years old sounded he was, sherlock pronounced his next words more forcefully. I'm fine, Mycroft. Like you said, I barely knew her." He started to walked again, but Mycroft quickly hold him from behind, forcing Sherlock to lean on his brother's chest.

"Ssh baby," Mycroft ran his hand up and down Sherlock's arm soothingly. "I know you're fine, but this is christmas and I want to spend it with my baby brother."

Mycroft knew how silly his excuse was, but no matter. He knew he had won when sherlock didn't resist as he hold his hand and lead him out of the morgue.

Sherlock first aware of this - his brother's peculiar way of manipulation - when he was a teenager. Sherlock performed an experiment on their family's dog and Mycroft had told him to stop. Sherlock didn't, of course, or at least not until his brother said, so softly, "stop it, baby."

Then it suddenly clicked to him - all those years of Mycroft singing lullaby to him, kissing and calling him "baby" until he fell asleep, everything was just a mean to control him. He should have been angry, but his mind was sleepy and warm and fuzzy as his brother set the dog free of it misery.

After that, Sherlock had tried to resist and find a way to break free of Mycroft's "baby" spell. Even so, it seemed like for all he knew about human psychology, he couldn't get through past years of conditioning.

That was why Sherlock didn't resist as Mycroft took him to his home, bathed him and tucked him into his bed. As Sherlock's mind slipped into sleep, he remembered, "she's dead, Mycroft." Mycroft only spooned him into an embrace and kissed him all over his face, whispering "baby" over and over again. Sherlock rested his head on Mycroft's chest and all is well in the world.


End file.
